


Ladybug

by hopealop3



Category: Splatoon
Genre: ..two!!! this is the only trope i will ever write for them, Childhood Friends, M/M, return of me writing rimz with a z instead of an s or no plural, shoutout to bugs: theyre in the fic, theyre little kids in this fic i was thinking late elementary school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28120674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopealop3/pseuds/hopealop3
Summary: Half-Rimz and Gloves hang out at their local park after school and Rimz can't help but feel nervous.
Relationships: Gloves/Half-Rim (Splatoon), but its onesided, gloves & half-rim (splatoon)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Ladybug

**Author's Note:**

> this was written on december 24th of 2019 and for that reason I'm so sorry about the severe lack of subject pronouns. my old writing style never used them and I'm too lazy to go in and fix it. i hope it doesn't get in the way of the piece because i still think its really cute which is why its here!

Rimz was sat next to Gloves in the grass, his bike behind him and Gloves’ skateboard adjacent to them farther down the hill. Gloves had his legs stretched out wide in front of him, showing off his worn out, grass-stained pants and the mismatched socks he had thrown on for school earlier that morning. 

He was picking at something in the grass beside him so the back of his head was towards Rimz, showing off his new haircut underneath a beaten-up purple backward hat that belonged to Rimz. With the amount of times Gloves’ had stolen it because it was ‘cool’, it was honestly his at this point instead. 

“Hey, Rimz?” Gloves asked. He didn’t look up from the grass, very focused on whatever it was he was doing.

“Yes?” Rimz asked, flinching. He was so busy staring at Gloves that it took him talking to bring him out of his daze. 

“Do you remember when we were little and we’d hunt for ladybugs and snails and worms in the grass?” He asked, still picking at the floor. “And how we’d run to the field during recess ‘cause the sprinklers had finished going off ‘n all the bugs liked coming out when the grass was wet?”

“Yeah, I remember,” Rimz answered, leaning forwards so he could try to get a peek at what Gloves was doing. No dice.

Gloves picked at the grass for a second of hesitation before moving his arm to where he was picking. He turned around towards Rimz with cupped hands and leaned in towards him. Rimz had to force himself to not scoot back. He felt his hearts panic.

“‘Cause I found something for you.” Gloves eyes were wide and bright with suspense. He uncupped his hands, and in his gloved palms was an orange ladybug. 

“Oh!” Rimz gasped, more emotion than intended jumping out of his voice. This only made Gloves smile wider, and Rimz’ hearts hammer harder. 

Gloves cupped his hands around the ladybug again and leaned away from Rimz. He glanced down at his hands before trying to lock eyes with Rimz.  _ Trying _ was the key word, since Rimz kept looking anywhere  _ but _ Gloves’ mismatched eyes. 

“Do you like it? It’s to wish you good luck!” He said happily.

“Good luck?” Rimz asked, trying to hide his disbelief.

“Yeah! Ladybugs are good luck, and you said you had your test tomorrow right? So I wanted to make sure you passed,” Gloves explained, wiggling his feet idly.

With a lot of effort, Rimz managed to a mostly steady, “Yeah. Thanks…” He gave Gloves a small smile. His brain was fizzling at the thought of Gloves finding a ladybug just for him. 

“It’s extra lucky,” Gloves added, staring at his hands.

“Why’s that?” Rimz asked, nervously twirling one of his bangs around his finger. He decided to stare at the grass stains on Gloves’ knees. 

“‘Cause it’s orange like your eyes! And because they’re harder to find, I guess, but mostly ‘cause they match, so it’s even luckier.” 

Rimz nodded and smiled, willing his face to stop getting hot. “That’s really cool of you, Gloves.”

Rimz noticed Gloves move, so he looked up to find him staring at him with a smile. 

“Thanks,” he answered. It was obvious he was trying to sound cool and Rimz found it more charming than anything. This didn’t help him keep himself steady.

“Hey, Rimz?”

“Hmm?”

“Can I see your hands?”

Rimz world froze. “My what?”

“You hands. So you can get the ladybug.”

“Oh.” It took Rimz a second for Gloves’ words to set in. “Yes, you can.” He cupped his hands and held them out towards his friend. 

Gloves put his cupped hands into Rimz, which made his brain shut off entirely, so he didn’t even notice Gloves had finished putting the ladybug into his hands until he felt his arm jolt. Gloves had covered his hands with his in a panic. 

“You forgot to cup your hands!” He said, keeping his hands where they were.

“Oh. Sorry.” Rimz answered. He felt like a boiling teapot and was  _ really glad  _ his face naturally didn’t show his emotions.

Rimz hesitated before cupping his hands around the ladybug. Gloves took his hands off his and Rimz felt like a pot being taken off of the heat. 

“Umm… Gloves?” Rimz asked hesitantly.

“Yeah?”

“How am I going to take this ladybug home?” 

Gloves blinked at him. “Take it home? We never take the bugs home, Rimz, didya forget?” 

Rimz gut kicked him. How could he forget?  _ He _ made that rule. It’s just….

He really wanted to take it home since Gloves gave it to him.

“Oh,” Gloves answered, appearing to deflate into the floor. 

Oh no, he said that out loud.

Rimz looked panicked for the first time since he and his friends had walked into their very first haunted house last October. 

“Y’know, for good luck.” He added quickly. “Like a good luck charm.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Gloves responded. He was still shrunk down but he had taken off their hat and was running his hand through his air. He was nervous. Why was he nervous?

Rimz could hear his hearts hammering in his ears. 

“It’s fine, I’ll just…” Rimz uncupped his hands and turned away from Gloves. The orange ladybug in his hand flew out and into the air, away from the two friends in the grass. 

Rimz glanced over at Gloves, who had straightened himself out and was watching the ladybug fly away.

“Why’d ya do that, Rimz?” He asked, meeting his eyes. 

Rimz flinched and adjusted himself so he was looking at him. He couldn’t hide his glances anymore. “Because you were right. We always let them go.”

Gloves gave him a weak smile. “Yeah… always.”


End file.
